


An Important Memo

by Indigo Vequea (Spunny)



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunny/pseuds/Indigo%20Vequea
Summary: Bailey needs to get an important memo.





	An Important Memo

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of giving Unnamed Partner a name, he will be called Bradley.

“Hey, what’s this memo?”

Bailey couldn’t help but frown at the familiar question, spinning the chair around.

Bradley, his subordinate, was sitting across from him in that same carefree style of his. He was reading the list from underneath the brim of the officer hat he had.

“Give Prisoner D99 his meal at 10 o clock sharp from the Chicken Kitchen.” He looked up at the uptight officer sitting across from him. “Do you really need help remembering this?”

Bailey tensed up. He knew that Bradley was going to do something. He always liked to see Bailey tense up and squirm, or do something to make him do the Panic Dance that had been passed down his family for generations.

“Memos help me keep track of the schedule and the important tasks of the day,” Bailey stated with a sense of authority like he was trying to instill some sense of respect into Bradley. “Without the memos, who knows what kind of things I might forget? This place may well fall apart!”

“I guess that is important then, huh?”

Bailey raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t normal for Bradley. Normally he’d just smirk, crumple it into a paper ball, and toss it into the wastebasket. It was beyond Bailey’s reasoning why he constantly liked to do things to annoy Bailey. It was also beyond him how the guy managed to turn just in time to catch a memo while it was in mid-air. But that was a case that he wasn’t sure even Detective Cabanela could solve.

But now Bradley sounded thoughtful. He hadn’t sounded thoughtful since…

Bailey racked his brain for memories, but nothing really came up. He never once sounded, or seemed, thoughtful in his entire career here. The house of cards he had been building, complete with a lamp sitting on top of it all, attested to his slacker attitude. Whatever, the case, Bradley thinking about something didn’t mean anything good.

“Just give it here.” Bailey stated, holding out his hand to Bradley.

Bradley looked at the outstretched hand before him, then towards the memo in his hand. Then, a smirk, that dreaded smirk, crossed his face.

“No.”

“Huh?!”

“Come get it.” Bradley said, smirking as he waved the memo teasingly in front of the uptight officer.

Bailey scowled. Let out a huff. Then stood up. He wasn’t sure what game Bradley was playing at, but he really didn’t have any time for it. It was already almost nine! Prisoner D99 would have to get fed soon!

He walked towards Bradley. When he came within arm’s reach of the paper, he reached out and attempted to swipe it. Bradley, wearing that smirk on his face, pulled it away at just the last second to deny it from Bailey.

Bailey’s scowled deepened.

“Give it here!” He said, this time with a bit more ineffective authority as he walked forward, attempting to snatch the paper back.

“Grab it.” Bradley said, always teasingly keeping it just within Bailey’s reach before snatching it away each time that hand went to grab it.

Bailey was almost fuming at this point as Bradley continued to test his patience. He glared down at his sitting subordinate.

“What do I have to do to make you give me that memo?!”

“How about a kiss, huh?”

Bailey paused. Was Bradley serious? He looked down at his subordinate, who was smirking, though that in itself didn’t give the captain of the special prison any clues. He was always wearing that smirk, always checking Bailey out for any kind of reaction.

However, the idea that this might be some kind of trick was driven further out of Bailey’s mind by that hand on his ass. He looked down and realized, with a flush of his cheeks, how he had been straddling Bradley’s lap. A simple nudge by Bradley, a small push of that hand against Bailey’s ass, and he found himself nudge ever so slightly forward. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to where he was practically sitting in Bradley’s lap.

“Oh, I, um...”

“Well?” Bradley asked, He still had that smirk on his face. The mischievous, boyish smirk of his.

Bailey swallowed hard. “Al-Alright.” He said finally, after what felt like the longest pause. “But only for my memo, do you hear?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bradley said, practically waving off the guy’s words.

Bailey scowled. But he did as Bradley asked. He leaned down, his arms on Bradley’s shoulders for balance. He leaned down and hesitated. Was he really going to do this? Why did he feel so nervous? He hasn’t felt this nervous since he had to take his exam to become an officer. It was a wonder he didn’t start dancing right here and now!

He leaned forward more, closed the gap between the two. Their lips touched. Bradley’s lips were...soft. Nice.

That hand on his ass gave him another nudge forward, and this time Bailey really was sitting on Bradley’s lap, supported entirely by his subordinate and the chair underneath him. Bradley was kissing back, one hand, the hand with the memo, Bailey noted, pressed up against the back of his head.

Bradley licked at Bailey’s lips.

Bailey opened up obediently, done before he could even really think about if he should instead of if he just wanted to.

Bradley took that open mouth as consent, and Bailey soon felt that tongue in his mouth.

The rest was indescribable. All Bailey really knew was the feeling of Bradley deepening the kiss, the feeling of those shoulders underneath his hands, and Bradley’s hand on his ass, cupping his left ass cheek. It was rubbing at it, squeezing it, and, Bailey would never admit it, he couldn’t help but give a small moan at the constant small touches, at the constant, intimate contact. It felt nice.

It seemed to last forever. Seconds stretching into moments. Moments into hours. Bailey couldn’t help but think that maybe this wasn’t so bad. Straddling Bradley’s lap. Feeling his body underneath his. Deepening this kiss. He wouldn’t mind being here for a few minutes. He wouldn’t mind being here forever.

Finally, there was the signal. A few soft pats against his ass that, when Bailey ignored it, turned into a single, hard slap against it.

Bailey pulled away.

He was breathless. Breathless and leaning against Bradley. He was staring into those eyes that were normally hidden underneath that cap. He was feeling his arm on his hip-wait, one arm? What did he do with-?

He turned quickly, just in time to see a crumpled paper ball rolling along the rim of the basket, almost teasing Bailey, before it plummeted down into the wastebasket.

“Aaargh!”


End file.
